Daryl Has Competition
by TheHerringCalledOmnomnom
Summary: What would happen if a used-to-be movie star found their way to the prison gang? ONESHOT Rated T for language


I woke up early when my alarm clock went off. I turned it off quickly, as it pissed off everyone else at the prison who was trying to sleep. At least they had the privilege of sleeping in. I had to get up early to take watch and take care of the walkers that may have piled up against the fence overnight. I sat up rubbing my eyes at the early morning light streaming in from the door. I walked over to the little dresser I had set up when I got here, about a month ago, and picket out a pair of skinny jeans and a "Pirates of the Caribbean" T-Shirt I had. I know it is pretty immature for a 25 year-old to have a t-shirt with "Jack Sparrow" on it, but it was a series I have loved since the first one came out. Sadly, there were only 4 movies out. They were filming the 5th one when the outbreak happened. Just thinking about no more Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom or Kiera Knightly made me kind of upset. Johnny was my role model, and so was Orlando. I bet they might have turned when the outbreak started. I just hope they didn't. I realized I had been staring into my mirror while thinking about this, and rushed to get ready. I slipped on my jeans and t-shirt, and pulled on my brother's old work boots. He had given them to me about a week before he got bit and I had to shoot him. It was hard, but I have gotten over it. I opened the door as far as I dared, for if you pushed it past a certain point, it squeaked like hell. I had learned that my first night here. I stepped out and walked down the stairs, for my cell was on the upper level. More privacy up there. I walked out of the cell block, and made my way out to the guard tower. As I was walking across the yard, I looked over to see that a good amount of walkers had piled up on the fence. I would make a note to take care of them right away, right after checking in for guard duty. I reached the bottom of the guard tower, and started up the stairs. When I got to the top, I was about to open the door when I thought of who would be up here keeping watch. I hoped it wasn't Daryl. I got really nervous and self-conscious around him. I keep telling myself _I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! _Or did I? He was just some redneck who spent his time out in the woods hunting. What did I see in that? Whatever it was, I didn't know what to do about it. He wouldn't be interested anyway, so why would I tell him. I pushed open the door, and low and behold, Daryl was sitting with his back to me, looking out over the fields. I knocked on the door frame and entered when he grunted in response.

"I'm here to take guard duty" I told him.

He nodded and got up. He was just going out the door when I thought I should say something to him. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I forced myself to say something before the opportunity slipped away.

"Hey, Daryl?" I asked him. He turned to look at me, as if to say _continue_. "Never mind" I said.

He nodded and walked down the stairs. I waited until I could see him walking back across the grass, and then slammed my fist down on the table. How could I be such a coward? God damn it, Samantha! You could have just said something instead of standing there like a fool. While I was verbally scolding myself, I hadn't noticed that Daryl had turned around and started back up the stairs. I ran my fingers through my hair, and turned around to pick up the gun, but saw it was gone. I looked around, and I saw something in the doorway. Daryl was leaning against the door frame, with a somewhat amused look on his face. I looked down, and realized he had the gun in his hands.

"Forgot to give this to ya" he said, extending his hand with the gun in it. "You done givin yourself hell up here?"

I blushed and took the gun from him. "You heard that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was…uh…lookin at the graves and heard ya" he said, hesitantly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You sure that was what you were doing?" I asked, teasingly.

He looked away, let out a deep sigh, and then looked back to me. "Okay, I was lookin at the Cherokee roses, don't tell nobody" he said.

"Your secret's safe with me" I said, smiling.

"Now, I've told you a secret, you tell me at least why you were yelling at yourself a minute ago." He said.

I blushed. God damn it, stop it cheeks! He didn't need to see that. "Well, I…um… I was going to tell you…" I started, trying to hack up the courage to say it.

"Yeah?" Daryl said.

"I was just gonna ask if you could help me with the walkers at the fence." I told him.

He looked at me like he knew I was lying, but said nothing. He nodded, and walked down the stairs. I let my head fall back against the wall. I grabbed the radio that was sitting up there, and radioed to Glenn.

"Hey, Glenn. You up?" I asked him.

A groan came from his end. "I am now" He said groggily.

"Sorry to wake you, but Daryl and I are going to take care of the walkers at the fence. Would you mind taking watch?"

"No, I'll be right out" He managed to get out before signing off. Poor guy, he's been working hard these past two weeks at improving the defense systems around the prison, but there wasn't anyone else to take watch. A few moments later, Glenn came trudging out of the cell block. I smiled, and headed down the stairs with the gun in my hand. As I got closer, I could see that he was almost sleep walking. I handed him the gun, and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"There's a monster energy drink up there. I drank about half of it, but you can have the other half." I told him.

His eyes seemed to light up at that, and he had a little more energy in his step as he headed up to the tower. I turned to the fence to see Daryl with a crowbar, already taking care of some of the walkers. I went down to join him, and soon our clothes were splattered with guts. I was about to turn to put my crowbar back when I saw something walking through the woods. It wasn't walking like a walker. It was a human. I turned to Daryl, and he nodded and ran to the gates. Glenn yelled down to open the gates. I grabbed one while Daryl grabbed the other one, and I ran out to see who it was, my compound bow drawn back aimed at the person. I almost dropped my bow and squealed when I saw who it was. I knew that face anywhere.

"NO! It's okay! Drop the weapons. Daryl! Put that damn bow down!" I yelled to them. I ran up to the figure. "Are you really who I think you are?"

"And who might that be?" the man asked back playfully. I knew that accent, that tone.  
"JOHNNY!" I yelled, throwing myself at him. He looked taken aback, but hugged me back.

"It's nice to meet a fan" he said, while laughing. Daryl just stood there, squinting at us. I turned around and looked at them. Glenn's face lit up, but he ushered us inside. Once we were inside, Glenn ran up to him, and shook his hand.

"I love your work!" he practically yelled.

"Glenn, calm your ass. We don't even know this guy" Daryl said.

Glenn and I looked at him incredulously. "You seriously don't know who this is?" I asked him. Daryl just shrugged. "It's only Johnny Depp, the best actor in the whole fucking world!" I said. Johnny just stood there, looking around.

I turned to him. "You can stay." I said.

"Hey! Now wait a minute! We don't know if he's dangerous or not!" Daryl protested. "Rick won't approve of this!"

"You wanna bet?" I asked.

"Yeah, loser has to take the next two watches" Daryl said.

"You're on" I said, reaching out and shaking hands with him. I turned to Johnny. "C'mon, I'll take you up and you can meet Rick, the leader." I told him.

"Sounds good" He said. God, I could listen to him talk all day. We made our way up to the cell block, and by now everyone was up. As we walked into the cafeteria, where I knew Rick would be.  
"Hey Rick!" I yelled. He and everyone else turned to look at us. "Guess who the cat brought in?" I asked. Rick looked him over, and smiled. Carl looked like he was gonna jump out of his seat, as did Beth, but she was smiling a lot more than anybody else in the room. Maggie made a noise that resembled a squeak, and Carol smiled wider than I have ever seen her smile. "Can he stay?" I asked, hopefully.

Rick looked to everybody else. "Well?" he asked them. Carl and Beth both shouted yes, and everybody else nodded quickly, still smiling. I tuned to Daryl.

"Have fun bein up there all day" I told him. He just smirked, and walked away.

"Sam, why don't you show Johnny here where he'll sleep." Rick told me.

"I have room in my cell!" squealed Beth.

"Beth!" Maggie asked, surprised that her angel of a sister would ever suggest anything like that. I just smiled, and lead Johnny to the cell next to mine.

"I thought you might like a little privacy, and the upper level is the best." I told him.

"Thanks" he said. "Nice shirt"

I smiled. "Thanks, it's my favorite movie series" I said. We walked into his cell, and I helped him to unpack the backpack he was carrying.

"Which movie was your favorite?" He asked me.

"Hmm, probably the second one or the fourth one. The second one because it's just so hilarious, and the fourth because of the sexual tension between Jack and Angelica. THAT was unbearable" I said.

Johnny just looked up and started laughing, which made me laugh. Soon we were both laying back on the bed laughing our asses off. I heard footsteps coming up, but paid no attention to it. I couldn't breathe right from laughing so hard. I looked up after I had settled down, and saw Daryl standing there, leaning against the cell door. I got up, and said goodbye to Johnny, and walked out of the cell block with Daryl hot on my heels.

"What the FUCK was that?" Daryl near yelled.

"What was what? I was just laughing!" I yelled back.

"YOU WERE ALL CURLED UP ON HIS BED WITH YOUR HEAD AGAINST HIS CHEST! THAT WAS NOT _JUST LAUGHING_!" He yelled at me.

"WELL, I'M SORRY IF LAUGHTER HURTS YOUR SOUL, BUT SOME OF US WANT TO BE CAREFREE, IF EVEN FOR ONE MINUTE, IN THE SHIT HOLE OF A WORLD!" I yelled. "Sorry for the fucking _inconvenience._"

I went to storm away, but Daryl grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "The hell did you just say to me!?" he hissed.

"You heard me. Unless you're deaf, I want you to get off my fucking ass, I ain't no kid who needs protecting" I spat back. "What, are you jealous?!"

He looked down, and I swear I heard a growl in his throat. If I wasn't so pissed off right now, it would have drove me crazy.

"You're jealous?" I asked surprised. "Why?"

"Because, he's tryin to take what's mine" he said in a husky tone that drove me crazy.

"I would never leave you for another guy. I already told you I like you. Why would I leave you?" I asked.

"But he's all…famous and _sexy_, according to Beth." He said.

"He could never even come close to you" I said. "I love you Daryl Dixon. He is, or was, famous, but I'm just excited to finally meet him. But I love _you_ Daryl."

He took a step closer to me. I thought he might be disgusted with all the lovey crap, since he didn't like that kind of stuff, but he raised a hand to my cheek and stroked the angry tears that had come down while we were yelling at each other. He then leaned in, and pressed his lips oh-so softly to mine, I couldn't even tell if they were touching. I gave into it, and kissed him back. We broke the kiss, and I heard an _"aww"_ from beside us. I looked over and saw Johnny and Rick standing at the entrance to the cellblock. I glared at Rick for interrupting us.

"Well, it's about damn time you made a move Daryl." Rick said. "You should have seen the puppy eyes he has been making at you since you arrived" Rick said to me.

I looked back to Daryl, and a big smile found its way to my face.

"Shut up Rick" Daryl hissed.

I just smiled, and looked over to Johnny. "It would never have worked between us, darling" I said, quoting one of his lines.  
He just laughed, and we all went back into the cellblock.

I went to go to my cell, but Daryl stopped me. "You're sleepin in my cell tonight" he said in a low voice that almost made my knees buckle.

I nodded, and went to grab my stuff to put into his cell. As I walked back to his cell with my stuff, I walked past Johnny's cell. I looked in, and he just smiled at me. I smiled back. All was well. At least for now, until Daryl saw me with Johnny again.

**A/N**

**This was a little oneshot I wanted to try out. I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean a few days ago, and I got the idea of putting Johnny Depp into The Walking Dead. Most people would want to make him a walker, but I love him and want him to remain alive, even in an apocalypse! Hope you guys liked it. THIS IS A ONESHOT. It is complete and I will not be continuing it. Just in case some of you don't know what it is. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
